


Dear Draco

by onlyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aurors, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyou/pseuds/onlyou
Summary: Draco receives a reply to a letter that's never meant to be sent and his days at work is just never the same again.





	Dear Draco

**Author's Note:**

> In which the golden trio consists of Harry, Ron, and Draco and Voldemort doesn't exist.

To say that Draco felt flabbergasted upon reading the letter on his desk is beyond an understatement. Was it some kind of joke? Weasley thinks he can finally one up him in these pranks and even had his sister to write for him some fancy calligraphy? _But even the ginger fool wouldn’t be a brainer for something as well written as this, it couldn’t be him_. In the twenty-three years of their friendship, not once had Ron been able to conjure a love letter all on his own doing. Ginny would never play along and write him a fake one for that matter too, specially not addressed from her own best friend.

Longbottom? Could it be?  

His clouded grey eyes shift towards the paperwork piled upon the corner of his desk, left for him to finish and review before noon. _Nah_. _Neville would never_ , he thinks, _he’s too good of a bloke to pull such tricks_.

Perhaps it’s Potter, there ought to be a reason for that idiotic grin he’s been wearing as of late. _That or he’s getting more than usual from Granger, he’s been spending less time with his boys as of late and that leaves it as an explanation._

The blond sticks with the former thought because a) there’s no one else to blame and b) he was the only one who knew about the letter’s content. Even Ron hadn’t a single clue.

He frustratingly exhales through pursed lips as he haughtily strides his way through the halls of the auror office eyes scanning for their Department Head. From the corner of his eyes he can see Hermione scurrying off to the same direction he’s headed and his face immediately paints into a scowl. 

“Where’s Potter?” He spat in nuisance, his morning turning out the opposite of what he had hoped when he rose from bed.

“Do you think I keep some sort of tracker on him?” Hermione’s brows immediately knit together in her own annoyance towards his rather supercilious tone.

“You mean you haven’t?”

“Of course not!”

Like cat and dog they are, arguing their days for the most part and clashing head on when time comes of apprehending despite having worked together for almost three years. Excluding the first two years when they were both trainees, he remembers nothing but the competition of wanting to be the top of their department batch, only adding more fuel to the fires of their disunity. They boiled with a tense rivalry from the very beginning and even more so when Hermione officially began to date Harry, as she took up most of his free time.

He remembers crystal clear: he himself had caught sight of the familiar mousse brown curls one morning when he was still flat mates with Harry, checking up on him after a drunken night of celebration when the whole division was finally promoted to junior aurors. It had been unbeknownst to him that she was spending the night in their flat and had Draco known he would have never left The Burrow.

He recalls the sheepish gleam that glossed in Harry’s emerald eyes when he asked whether it was Hermione (half naked) that apparated as quick as a blink of an eye out their apartment, the audible pop echoing loudly in the room that December morning. Harry didn’t try to conceal one bit but had requested to keep things at bay.

He wanted to remain ‘professional’.

That left the trio of Harry, Ron, and Draco to just Ron and Draco and really it might as well have been just Draco since Ron almost always couldn’t stay out past midnight without Molly tailing after his whereabouts. He had to admit, it’s endearing until it’s 2 in the morning and you’re just trying to have fun but instead you’re getting sent howlers too for dragging along a fellow lad in obvious need of getting laid.

At least Ron’s finally moving out.

“Oh, please.” Finally dismissing Hermione, he adds, “If you could, you would have already.”

“Nose out!” It comes as a hushed demand and he even hears a soft stomp of her foot. There’s a blush that creeps along her cheekbones and Draco notes the way her ears have turned crimson.

This is also another thing to her relationship with the auror office’s golden boy: it’s still a secret and to this day he doesn’t exactly know why they insist on keeping it that way, granted that everyone in the office probably already knows of their intimate liaison. _I just want to keep my private life as it is... private._ Harry’s reason suddenly plays again like some broken record. _My intimate relationship with Hermione needs to be separated away from being partners with her in the office. There’s a fine line and I shouldn’t cross it._

Draco guesses it’s safer that way, especially now that Harry’s been promoted to department head. 

“Is that a blush?” Had it be a different day he probably would have poked fun of Hermione some more. That and Harry himself finally emerges through the door with a donut shoved to his mouth, white sugar powder messily smeared at the corner of his lips. Beside him entered a laughing Luna Lovegood, the airy sounds passing her lips reverberating through the office walls.

Draco stiffens at the sight of those cursed radishes hanging onto her ears, as if to insult his eighteen-year-old self for even thinking of her as anything other than a loon. He mentally hexes Harry because the moment their eyes meet he knows for certain that he’s definitely done fucked up.  

“Potter,” He coolly calls, grimacing at him before adding, “I’ll have something to talk to you about. Lovegood.”  Standing straight, he looks down at the petite blonde, towering over her as she comes to close proximity. “I’d like to have a word.”

“Excuse me but—“

Harry’s wrapped an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder before she could even continue, muttering as he drags her away, “Let’s go Hermione, there’s a case I’d like to discuss with you too.”

Draco hears her protesting some more but her muffled complains become inaudible as the pair walks off.

“Is something the matter, Draco?” He finds himself almost drowning in Luna’s large blue eyes when she peers up and he feels her almost leaning forward in her tiptoes in curiosity. She’s standing so close to him that he could smell the lingering scent of sweet pea and pears, evened out by the soft musky cologne he wears. _I think she still wears the same perfume._ Her honey blonde tresses have been trimmed shorter than how she normally likes it, tamed as they tumble down past her shoulder blades. Her cherry tinged lips twist upwards into an almost alluring smile and he thinks it’s almost teasing.

 

Teasing and yet familiar, odd as it is. Perhaps it’s the aftermath of school but Draco and Luna’s short lived friendship had ended and fallen out the moment they left Hogwarts. They never had classes together until his return, as part of his mother’s wish for him to finish his education. Though he was still one level higher than her, he often saw her during Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts as the curriculum were merged between the sixth and seventh year students.

If asked, he wouldn’t know how to explain how they even began talking. All he remembers is that he had accidentally ruined her school books into bits and forgiving as she is, had excused his lack of apology so long as he’d help her climb free from her struggle with the subjects they both shared. Regardless of whether he really wanted to or not, he still felt guilty whenever he saw her thus eventually agreeing.

It hadn’t been difficult at all to teach her though and he later on realized that the sorting hat was not mistaken to place her in Ravenclaw unlike what most assumed. Their days would be spent in the library, the Black Lake, the Astronomy Tower, and sometimes even the Room of Requirement— lessons turned into conversations running past midnights that turned into Hogsmeade trips which would turn out to be their Hogsmeade dates (though he’d never admit it out loud). Being head boy in his final year had many advantages and everything mentioned is all of them.

Alas their silent and unspoken romance would eventually come to an end when spring time rolled in, the blooming of cherry blossoms marking the end of what was probably never to begin. Before their last day came he had sincerely written to her of his gratitude and feelings, something he had never done his entire life. In the very end of the three paged letter, he finds himself confessing what he truly feels for her and that if she’d have him, he wouldn’t mind waiting one year for her to finish school.

Though he’s known Harry and Ron for all of his life, he could only really confide in Harry about Luna. And despite his mate’s persistent advice, he had kept the letter to himself instead and never gave it to her. He bid goodbye to her as he did with everyone else, promising to keep in touch in letters—to which he did.

But thrice a week became twice a month which became once in four months until it all together stopped. He thought of her sometimes, lingering moments that he occasionally remembered whenever something that reminded him of her would come up. But never did he reach out, in assumption that they’ve just outgrown a phase.

Luna and Draco’s paths didn’t meet until after five years later when she replaces Ginny’s spot in their auror division team, a month before this catastrophic day. No word from him escaped when Harry had announced the addition while they were inside the meeting room but Draco almost immediately pulled him aside to ask why he couldn’t even properly warn his best mate.

“ _Think of it as a nice little surprise,_ ” the foul prat had laughed.

For the most part he had managed to avoid her at all costs though, only approaching her when absolutely necessary. Even if it was a death situation he’d probably prefer to reach out to Hermione instead.   

“Draco?”

The soft humming of his name snaps him back into reality and completely draws him out of his thoughts. Finally, he raises his hand up to level below her chin, her letter tucked between his index and thumb. “What is this?”

As if he didn’t know what it was, he still stupidly asks. He needs to hear it from her directly that she did in fact send it in response to that letter she was never meant to receive.

“An envelope,” is her only response, clasping both her hands together behind her.

An air of irritation passes through him and he replies through gritted teeth, “I know what an envelope is. What I mean is what is this le—“

“I’ve simply written accordingly to what you sent me, silly.” As if to end the conversation, she walks past him and he gets the whiff of her scent, indeed still the same sweet pea and pears perfume she had always used. _How long ago has it been since she’s called him silly?_ “I must say Draco,” She said while turning on her feet briefly. “I never expected you to repress your feelings like that, you’ve never been that way during our school years. I wouldn’t have minded you waiting you know.”

She’s turned on her feet to skip inside her office before he could even respond and he swears she’s was even humming beneath his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is loaded, probably everywhere, and scattered in places. It contained a decent amount of information all at once for a first chapter but I figured it'd be best to mention everything all at once. If there are any questions let me know so I can clarify. That being said, here's to a new work after 938588393393 years of no writing. Excuse my rustiness.


End file.
